One Piece: The Legend of Usopp
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: Luffy(Fem) Zoro(Fem) and Nami have landed on an island where they met Usopp. all goes well until a former pirate captain attacks. can the three females help the long nose boy. Read and find out Rated M for Blood, Cursing, and Sex Scences. If you are offended...DON'T READ. otherwise enjoy.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

In the island far away. A group of people came to that island and build a town. The name this town Syrup Village. Along that came a boy…a boy name Usopp, the son of Warren and Bailee and Brother of Angel Seth Second Generation.

15 years later as his father Warren was returning the island of Lahani. Usopp promise him that he will protect the town while he was gone. As he left Usopp made a superhero outfit which was just a red cape a mask. He called himself Sogeking.

During the day he is normal, but by night when bad people do those bad things, Sogeking is here to stop them. With his Kabuto staff/slingshot, Usopp is unstoppable. His dream was to be the hero of the seas. But that never happened until one day. Everything changed.

Gold Roger, the king of the pirates had it all. Wealth…fame…power…he had everything. His final words everyone will never forget.

"You want my treasure…you can have it. I left it at the Grand Line…now you have to find it."

As the pirates head to the Grand line, the world has now entered the Age of Pirates.

After Arlong park was destroyed and everyone was free. Nami, the thief/navigator, joins Monkey D. Luffy and the 'female pirate hunter' Roronoa Zoro on the journey to the Grand Line.

And Luffy will finally meet Angel Seth's brother.

This is One Piece…The Legend of Usopp.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A normal day as the sun comes up. The sky was blue. A village was peaceful quiet. Everything was fine.

"EVERYBODY RUN. THE PIRATES ARE COMING. THE PIRATES ARE COMING. RUN AWAY, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE"

Except for that. The boy in the yellow shirt and Navy blue overalls (rolled up in the leg area), a white stash around his waist, an olive pail bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, a brown glove on his right hand, brown aviator goggles with green lens on his bandanna, and a light tan satchel. This boy was Usopp.

**SOMEWHERE OUT IN THE OCEAN**

The Going Merry was sailing peacefully as the sun rises. Luffy sat on top of the Going merry. Zoro slept on the crow's nest. And Nami came out in her clothes after a nice and peaceful shower **(outfit when she left Coco village in 'Tears of a Navigator' fan fiction, oh by the way…Luffy and Nami are in a lesbian relationship). **Nami notice something strange and unusual. "Guys…I think we have a problem." Luffy heads to Nami as Zoro jumps down from the Crow's nest. "I don't think we should sail the Grand Line like this. I know this is a nice ship, but we need a more crew." Nami said all serious.

"I know what we need" Luffy said as she raising her hand like she's in some fucking class. "We need a cook, a doctor, an archeologist, and a musician"

"A musician…why the fuck do we need a musician?" said Zoro who she leaned on the rail. "To keep us groovy" Luffy started to snap her fingers and moves her hips till Zoro hit her head with her fist trying to tell her to KNOCK IT OFF.

"Anyway, there is an island straight ahead. It will take us 30 minutes to get there. We will probably get supplies."

**SURUP VILLAGE**

"THE PIRATES ARE COMING. THE PIRATES ARE COMING. RUN AWAY. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE…JUST KIDDING" the long nose boy laughed as the town got all mad.

"THAT'S IT"

"LET TEACH USOPP A LESSON"

"DON'T LET THAT LONG NOSE BOY ESCAPE"

Usopp runs while laughing as the townspeople chase him. Usopp hid in the trees while they look for him.

"Damn it. He escape"

"He knows were after him"

"He will return tomorrow"

Oh I forgot to tell you. Usopp is a liar. May I ask why? He lies all the time every morning just to piss off the people. And he likes it. Usopp was laughing when all of a sudden he sees a pirate ship. "What the…uh oh. A pirate ship. I shall face the Capain of that ship." Usopp said as he left to get his Kabuto slingshot/staff.

As the Going Merry was dock but on a beach. Luffy, Zoro, And Nami got off to look around. "There's supposed to be a village around here." Nami said as she looks around. Zoro notice something wrong…very wrong. "Careful…were being watched." Said Zoro who was all serious.

"What are you talking about" said Luffy who was completely confused. Suddenly, all three of them see a light purple smoke and then heard someone yell.

"TRIPLE EXPLODING STAR X 30"

Suddenly everything explodes, causing Luffy, Zoro, and Nami to fall.

"What was that?" As Luffy who help Nami up.

"I don't know. But something is up with that boy" Zoro said as she points at the shadow. The boy in the shadow puts his Kabuto staff/slingshot on his shoulders, and points to the sky with his left arm while looking up in the sky.

"FEAR ME PIRATES. I AM THE LORD OF DESTRUCTION…CAPTAIN USOPP"

"AWESOME" said Luffy with stars in her eyes all happy.

"WHO IS THE CAPTAIN" said Usopp trying to be a show off. "I am" said Luffy who raises her hand. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO BATTLE." Said Usopp who was definitely trying to show off trust me he's not. "I accept" said Luffy.

Now the next chapter is the battle. Why not the first chapter? Because that will blow up the budget.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nami, Zoro. Go back to the Ship. I don't want you to get hurt."

Nami and Zoro: right

"Alright Pinocchio…I won't hold back. Are you sure you want this?"

"If you say so…yea" Said Usopp who jumps into the air "BREATH DIAL" Usopp throws the dial as fog comes out. "EXPLODING STAR" Usopp fires the ball from his Kabuto Staff/Slingshot which explodes as Luffy hits the ground hard.

Luffy got up but dodged a random of shurikins. "SHURIKIN STAR" Usopp fired over and over till Luffy stood still. Luffy then wonders where did he go till Usopp jumps into the air with a hammer that lightning hits "MJOLNIR" Usopp yelled as he smashed the hammer into the ground causing the ground to create a wave which Luffy falls to the ground…again.

"I have everything I need. I prepare everything for this battle."

"Is that so? GUM…GUM…GATELING GUN."

'A devil fruit' thought Usopp as he was all shocked.

"MUSKET BALL…EXPLODING SUNFLOWER" Usopp fires a Musket ball as it was in front of Luffy and explodes with a formation of a sunflower. "WATCH OUT FOR THE GROUND" yelled Usopp as he watches Luffy fall to the ground with thumb tacks all over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Luffy screamed as thumb tacks were all over her back. She got up as the Breath Dial appears. "Oh you got to be kidding me" said Luffy who looked up at Usopp.

"TRIPLE EXPLODING STAR X 30" Usopp fires three exploding stars at the Breath Dial and explodes causing to once again…Luffy to fall into the thumb tacks. Nami and Zoro watch the madness. Nami was worried and wanted to help, but Zoro puts her arm out to block her.

Luffy got up and ran towards Usopp with her "GATHELING GUN"

"CATUS STAR"

The green Musket ball hit Luffy causing it to cover her with needles and points. Usopp grab his hammer and appears in front of Luffy. "MIGHTY TORNADO" Usopp raises the hammer and a tornado appeared causing Luffy to fly up into the air. Usopp Jumps into the air and gives her a POWER BOMB and lands her into the thumb tacks for the third time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…IT FUCKING HURTS. Oh god…not another breath dial"

"Enjoy this…MUSKET BALL… EXPLODING STAR x 100"

Usopp fired exploding stars 10 times and shooting 10 balls each causing a huge explosion. Nami watched in horror as her girlfriend is losing this battle. Same as Zoro.

Usopp looks at the smoke. Luffy came walking all burnt and furious. "GUM…GUM…BAZOKA" Luffy aims at Usopp but blocked by another dial. "Have you wanted to know what your own move feels like? LET'S FIND OUT" Usopp ran and puts the dial in front of Luffy "IMPACT"

The impact hit Luffy causing her to fall he ground. Usopp left arm hurts "HOWS THAT YOU BASTARD" Usopp yelled. Luffy got up and walks to Usopp. Usopp look up at Luffy

"I guess you win"

Usopp, Nami, and Zoro: WHAT

"Well since you went all out. I guess you win"

"You…wait….what" Usopp now all confused and wonders…what the fuck is going on?

"We were just here for supplies and other stuff"

"Well… I guess were cool. The name's Usopp"

"Usopp…my name is Monkey D. Luffy" 'Usopp…I swore I heard that name before' thought Luffy as she, Nami and Zoro followed Usopp to Syrup Village


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"REALLY? YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING FOR A CREW?" said Usopp who was eating with Luffy and the others at a restaurant. "And supplies, you think you can help us?" said Nami. "Well…supplies yes. But a crew…no. well there isn't anyone around here."

"What about that house?" said Zoro as she points to the mansion on the hill. Zoro by the way drinks alcohol…which is called sake.

Don't ask me, point to the jackass that made Transformers suck 4 times, than point the other jackasses who killed Avatar the last air bender, Scooby doo, Batman and Robin, and everything else in our childhood that suck. Well there are some that don't suck like The Avengers, Spider man, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Dark Knight series, Man of Steel, X-men movie series (including days of future past and future X men movies that are still unannounced or even will be made) and everything else that was good in our childhood. Thanks for fucking up our childhood you fucking piece of shit.

"That house…well that house is haunted."

"Do you think we believed that" said Nami. "GAH HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS LYING?" said Usopp who was really worried. I mean she knows he was lying. "Wait he was lying?" said Luffy who was confused. "It was fucking obvious you stupid fuck" said Zoro who hit Luffy in the head. "Well actually. It belongs to a girl name Kaya. Her parents died of sickness three years ago. Ever since then…she has been alone. She had butlers though. One day I visit her and told her lies."

"Lying is a bad thing" said Nami. "Well actually, she likes it. It makes her feel better see I always go there and tell her stories."

"Oh I see you a storyteller."

"Luffy there are many types of stories"

"Hey Uso…where did he go"

All three look around and Usopp was gone. They didn't know he left to go see Kaya. The very first one to know was Zoro. "I think he left to visit that Kaya person."

"Well let's go there after we eat. We don't want to anger the people who work here" Nami remind them about restaurants while Luffy continues to eat.

**THE MANSION ON THE HILL**

The window opens. A girl stares at the beautiful view. That girl was Kaya. "Klahdore?" Kalhdore was Kaya's butler. Now we fucking move on. "Yes Miss Kaya?"

"I want to see Usopp"

"Madam, may I remind you that he is a bad influence and the biggest liar in this village."

"He is not you phony"

"That's fine. Think of me as you will, but I must protect you. Please understand that your parents entrusted me with your welfare. And I will watch over you. Those stories Usopp told you, they are stupid. I know I am protecting you and other things."

"I know"

"Good…I'll leave your medicine on the counter"

As Kalhdore left the room, Kaya stared at the view until she sees Usopp who was sitting on the trees branches. "Usopp" Kaya said with a smile "here to tell me your lies"

"You mean stories. Now here's one when I fought the mean and killing group called Ice Giants. They were the scariest of them all. I wasn't afraid because I was the Lord of destruction…Captain Usopp"

Kaya smiled "how many were there?"

"OVER 9000…I always wanted to say that out loud. With one blow I took them out with my Kabuto Staff/Slingshot and the power of the Phoenix Force, I was unstoppable. They feared the all mighty, Captain…"

"USOPP"

"Yea like that. Wait did you say something or…" Usopp looked and gasped to see Luffy, Nami, and Zoro. "What are you doing here?" Usopp said all nervous.

Nami and Zoro pointing at Luffy: it was her idea

"Usopp…who are they?" Kaya ask who was confused. "You must be the mistress of this place"

"Oh, they heard of my reputation from afar, and came to seek me out. They're the newest members of my crew!"

"Yeah…Hey that's not right. I'm the captain"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? YOU REALIZE YOU'RE TRESPASSING?!"

"Who's that?" Luffy asked

"The fucking Butler" Usopp with a scared tone.

"Klahadore…these people they're—"

"Save your excuses for later." Klahadore interrupted Kaya. "You all must go immediately. Or do you have some business here?"

"We came here for supplies and a crew?"

"Sorry, I can't help you. You…you're Usopp aren't you?"

Usopp doesn't know what to do. Or does he? "Actually call me "Captain Usopp" if you please"

"The Guards…they've reported seeing you lurking around the estate. Do you have any business being here?"

'Oh fuck. I'm totally screwed now. Think think think. That's it.' Usopp thought nerviously as he started to lie "Well…I saw a legendary mole enter this estate. I'm trying to capture him." 

"Was that supposed to work? I'm not that stupid. I heard stories about your father. You're the son of that filthy mutant Angel. I seem your normal but not a mutant. I wouldn't put anything past you. Stay away from mistress Kaya."

"A…filthy…a filthy…mutant…?"

"You and mistress Kaya are from completely different worlds. Is it money you're after? How much do you want?"

Kaya was sick of this mess. "KLAHADORE, YOU GONE TOO FAR! YOU OWE USOPP AN APOLOGY!"

"I do feel sorry for you…your crazed idiot mutant of a father did abandon you."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER!" said Usopp who is full of rage now. "What are you so worked up about? Why not just fabricate some of your rigorous lies about your father? Just say he's really a merchant, or that he's not your real father, or perhaps…"

"SHUT UP" Usop punch Kalahdore. All frustrated and worked up, Usopp was furious and really mad. Everyone was shocked, including Kaya. "I'm proud that my father is a mutant. I'm proud he is a hero of the world. You're right I do make up stories. I do lie. But there is one thing I don't lie about. I'll never lie about my father, my mother and my brother. I AM A SON OF A MUTANT."

'I remember now' thought Luffy as she remembered; Usopp is Angel Seth's brother. Usopp picked up Kalahdore by his collar and about to punch him till a voice accured.

"USOPP, STOP"

No it wasn't Luffy, Zoro, or Nami. It was Kaya…stupid. "Usopp, no more violence please. Kaladore isn't a bad person, he just went too far…" Usopp looked at Kaya as tears started to form on his eyes. Kalahdore slapped Usopp hand of his collar "leave the grounds…THIS IS NO PLACE FOR A JACKASS LIKE YOU. LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK."

"Fine…have it your way, I'm leaving…and I'm never coming back." Usopp walks away as tears started to flow slowly. Kaya cried…a little, yes she felt bad for Usopp. Luffy who she was pissed off followed Usopp to wherever he's going followed by Nami. Zoro was about to follow them but she said something Kalahdore won't forget and kaya giggled.

"Go home and die you fucking butler." Zoro said as she starts walk away like a boss. Yea and that was for all the Zoro fans.

**INSIDE THE MANSION**

Kaya was crying till she heard a knock and the door opened. "Kalahdore…"

"it time for lunch"

"I don't want it. Must you make me feel guilty?"

Kalahdore heard those words as he set the food on the counter. "I feel bad enough going behind your back. I talked to Usopp against your wishes…but you didn't have to drive him away like a dog."

"May I sit?"

"Yes"

"Three years ago…I came to estate. I'll never forget that day. Before that, I had worked aboard a ship. I made one small mistake, and they marooned me here. I was forsaken and alone. Finally, I wandered into this village. I was penniless, homeless, and helpless. I would surely have ended up dead in a ditch. Then your father took pity on me. I owe my life to your late parents. And you…you are the daughter of my benefactors. I realized I went too far… I've no right to interfere with your choices of friends. But that little jackass…that Usopp…he as a very bad reputation, however he may try to whitewash it. If…if that son of a bitch should ever…lay a hand of you…I'll have failed you and your father! But…just now… I know I went to far…no doubt you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I am grateful to you. But it was still wrong. Usopp is a very good person."

"Hmph! Indeed"

"KALAHDORE!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nami and Zoro were sitting on the fence taking a break from following Luffy. You thought they had sex. WRONG, for all you Zoro x Nami's I'm not putting them as a couple. But for Zoro x Robin…maybe. "do you know where the fuck she went."

"She's following Usopp. Who knows…there's someone moon walking"

There is in face someone that's moon walking. "Good day girls. The names Django the hypnotist."

"A hypnotist…ok. But why are you wearing that outfit?" Zoro said as she points at his outfit. "I am a fan of Michael Jackson."

"Ok we are going to continue to walk."Said Nami as she walks away with Zoro.

**AT THE CLIFT**

Usopp stared at the ocean as tears flow from his eyes. "Father…"

**(IF by Pink Floyd plays as the memories of Usopp and his father accured.) **

Usopp remembered the times when his father build the town he came running saying the pirates are coming and say it all a lie. The townspeople then chase him while Warren laughs. One time when Warren was washing the clothes he sees Usopp in a cape in a superhero pose. Warren tell him stories about the 5 year war between The New Generation and The Regime. Even about his mother and his older brother. Warren told him he will visit them soon. And he did in the next 4 years, Usopp waved him goodbye as he left on a boat to visit his love and his son. Before Warren left the promise Usopp he will come back.

**(Towards the end of the song.)**

A pelican bird came to Usopp's house and gave him a message saying his father died. Usopp ran towards the beach and cried.

**(The song ends)**

"Father…"

Luffy pops up for no absolutely reason scaring Usopp "Don't sneak up like that"

"I'm sorry. Say did you say your father is a mutant?"

"Yea…why you ask?"

"I know your brother."

"YOU DO"

"Yep…I'll tell you"

**(Cut scenes from One Piece Romance Dawn accures) **

"When I first met him, he was born an Angel which is a mutant. He was a leader of this really cool team called The New Generation. He also help me with my Gum Gum powers and my awakening from my mother. He told me why she abandon me because of my non bio "father". But she was from another universe. Then there was this really bad group called The Regime and this girl name Nico Sophia was all hurt by her boyfriend name Andrew, leader of the Regime. We kicked their assed and most of them are dead except for Chris D'Amico aka The Motherfucker, he's in jail. Two days later I left to go find One Piece. Before I left, Seth told me about my real father, he goes by the name…Fanomex. I'll find him one day."

"Wow… THAT WAS AMAZING. I didn't know my brother would carry on my father's legacy. Maybe I'll see him one day. I think I know who your mother is."

"You do…Sweet. Do you know where she is?"

"No. but I'll show you" Usopp lead Luffy to his house and it was a small house. It has a work area for his musket balls and amazing features, a bed, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a book shelf fiiled with Graphic Novels and Comic Book Volumes of titles. "WOW. THIS IS AMAZING!"Luffy said with excitement. "I know." said Usopp as he looked for a comic book. "Whoa…I didn't know you like comic books."

"Yea I have some titles I like…including Tarot: Witch of the black rose"

"You have to show me that one."

"ok…and here it is" Usopp found a comic called "D Generation X" it shows one of the members seeing a picture frame with the reflection of the members covering the father while it shows her and the two children, a boy and a girl. "Hey… I remember this…it's when I was one, we took a picture together. She's my mom"

"Yep…read it"

Luffy reads the comic and finds out the truth of her past. Every single dialogue, every word. "Wow…that's why she abandon me. My real father is in this universe and Ace…is my real brother?"

"Yep"

"Wow…when will I meet him?"

"I don't know. But you will one day."

"I need to know more about my mother"

"They are releasing an origin series, it won't be available till next week buy I have a subscription. So the mail bird will deliver it to me."

"Cool"

Then they started walking back to the clift "you know…that's a beautiful view"

"I know. My father may be dead…he protect everyone…he was a hero and I am proud of him. That fucking butler said some shit about my father. He'll ruin my father's good name." Usopp sit on the cliff followed by Luffy who she sat right next to him.

"Yea…I don't like him either. What about Kaya? Are you going back to the estate?"

"I don't know…if that fucking butler begs me to come back…then maybe I'll come back. I'll come back to see her."

"You mean that butler" Luffy said as she points at the bottom of the cliff. "Yea that buttler…WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BUTLER DOING HERE"

Both Usopp and Luffy look at the bottom of the cliff to see that Klahadore and Django are on the beach talking about a sinister plan.

"Django...my old friend, are they ready."

"Of course is the plan still in contact. Operation…Murder Miss Kaya"

Luffy and Usopp in a whisper shock tone: KILL MISS KAYA

"DJANGO…DON'T SAY THAT OUTLOUD. Someone could hear."

"Oh, sorry. I mean "accident" it's going to be an "accident" right…Captain Kuro"

"You stupid fuck; I discard that name three years ago. Do not call me that. You're the captain now."

Luffy wonders what in the world is he talking about. "Hey Usopp, do you know what they are talking about?" Usopp knows whats happening and knows the story of Captain Kuro "I heard about that name. He was a ferocious pirate. He was famous for him carefully planned pillaging raids. Rumor has it that three years ago, he was caught by the marines…and executed. Klahadore is Captain Kuro"

Django smirked "to tell you the truth Klahadore…I don't think this plan wasn't going to work." He continues talking as he stretched and walks to a rock that he can sit. "It was crazy. All of a sudden, you quit pirating. You taught us all that work without you…and we helped spread the rumor that you'd been executed. You came to this village…now we're back, three years later, just like you ordered. You've never steered us wrong before…so I've obeyed your orders. But my share of the spoils had been worth it."

"Yes…if my plan succeeds, you'll get what you deserve."

"If its murder, then I am your man"

"Remember, you can't just slit Miss Kaya's throat, or anything that crude. Her death must be an unfortunate accident. Don't forget it. It appears you still don't fully grasp my plan."

"Don't be silly I understand perfectly. We wait for your signal, and then we attack the village. We kill-uh I mean, accident the girl to death and you inherit her fortune."

"You idiot, how am I going to inherit her fortune?"

"Well you just have to serve her…"

"Listen you fuck. This is the crucial part of the plan. Before you kill her, you hypnotize her. You make her write a will that says she leaves her entire fortune to her faithful butler, Klahadore. That is how I will inherit her fortune. Very natural. I've spent the last three years earning the trust of everyone around her. No one would question it if she left everything to me. I've earned it."

"So that's why you worked as a butler for three years. Wouldn't it have been easier to just bust in and take it all at gunpoint?"

"That's the crude thinking of a pirate. You get the money but you have to live like a fugitive. What good are riches if you've always got the navy chasing you? I've gone legitimate. I'm a pacifist now."

"HAHAHA, I GUESS THERE'S ALL KINDS OF PARCIFISTS. Especially after you went and slaughtered the girl's parents"

"I never slaughter anyone. Kaya's parents' deaths…well, that wasn't part of my plan."

"Sure, whatever you say. Just hurry up and give us the signal. We've been anchored offshore…for a week now. Those cutthroats are ready to cut each other's throats by now."

Luffy and Usopp are shocked and wondering what are they going to do. 'He was after her fortune for three years. I picked the wrong guy to punch out. They're going to attack the village and kill kaya…what the fuck am I going to do?' a worried Usopp thought. Suddenly Luffy stand up "get down…they are going to see you" whispered Usopp in an angry tone. But apparently… she didn't.

"HEY YOU GUYS, DON'T KILL MISS KAYA"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Usopp face has a shocked and worried face, Klahadore and Django looked up, now we are in some shit right now. "YOU IDIOT, NOW THEY SEE US! WE GOT TO RUN AWAY AND HIDE! THEY'LL MURDER US!" Yelled Usopp who was scared and in a panic mode. Klahadore knows that voice and that person right next to Luffy "Well, well…if it isn't Usopp" Klahadore said as he looked up. "HE LOOKED AT ME TOO" oh that's obvious you stupid fuck.

"Hear anything interesting?"

"NO…I MEAN…I JUST GIT HERE SO I DIDN'T HEARD ANYTHING" Usopp lied but he was too nervous and scared to lie. "We heard everything" Luffy said…wow…that's stupid.

"So…they heard us. Alright then boys…I mean boys and girls, look at this ring" Django says as Luffy wonders what is it "QUICKLY LUFFY, LOOK AWAY BEFORE ITS TOO LATE." Unfortunate…Luffy looked at the rings and got sleepy. 'Oh no' thought Usopp as he looked at Luffy. Then she started to stumble a little, then fell off the cliff and fell to the ground.

"LUFFY" Usopp yelled as he watches Luffy fell and still sleeping. "Damn it I didn't mean to kill her…she fell to the ground. She would probably be dead by now…never mind, she's not dead. What should we do about the other one…kill him."

"No…that won't be necessary…no one would ever believe that son of a bitch. Django…tomorrow at dawn, we attack the village and kill Miss Kaya."

"Tomorrow… oh no"

"Like I said Usopp…no one would ever believe you" Klahadore said with an evil smile. It was true…no one would ever believe Usopp, they'll think it's another of his stupid lies. Usopp knows what he must do…he has to warn Kaya about tomorrow, she might not believe him but he had to take the chance. He start running to the village put apparently he stumble into another fanfic that I am working on…well right after book 5.

Usopp look up and sees a group of punks. "Um…is this supposed to be part of another script or something…oh shit?" Usopp ran for his life as the punk groups ran after him all the way to Syrup village. He lost them as he made his way to Kaya's place.

**THE BEACH**

Zoro and Nami found Luffy who was sleeping. "Hope she's ok"

"You know Nami…now that you and Luffy are dating how's Usopp going to react to this?"

"Do we really need to talk about that Zoro"

"Sorry, I'm not a lesbian here."

Luffy woke up during the sound of Zoro and Nami. "NAMI…ZORO"

"LUFFY" Nami yelled as she ran up to Luffy, hug her and kiss her in the lips which also disgust Zoro. "Get used to it Zoro" said Nami. "Guys I need to tell you something"

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

"So that fucking butler is planning to kill Kaya with his crew that he left three years ago?"

"Um pretty much…by the way, where is Usopp?"

**BLACK CAT PIRATES**  
>the crew cheered for their old captain as Kuro was about to make a speech. "Men…I know you been waiting here for a week, but tomorrow at dawn…WE ATTACK" the crowd cheered as they prepare for tomorrow.<p>

**BACK TO WHERE WE WERE **

At the mansion, Kaya's second and favorite butler, Merry, was walking to Kaya's room "Miss Kaya…I have picked up the special order you requested from the eyeglasses shop in the next town. Is this satisfactory?"

"Perfect! Thank you, merry. I'm sorry you had to go so far."

"It's is my pleasure to serve you, Miss Kaya! It's a gift, isn't?"

"Klahadore will be pleased."

Usopp hurried to the mansion, he lost the punks who were chasing him and he must been tired. Usopp reached the window at bang on it. Kaya knows who it was and opens it.

"USOPP! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you said you were never coming back."

"Kaya…you need to get out of here. Your life is in danger!"

"Usopp…what are you talking about"

"Klahadore isn't what you expect…he's a pirate name captain Kuro. He's been after your fortune for three years and tomorrow at dawn…he's going to kill you and attack the whole town."

Kaya was shocked…could she believe him or was it some lie "Klahadore is a pirate? Is this a joke?"

"Kaya, it's not a joke, I heard him with my own ears. He was at the beach going over the plan with his henchman. He's a dastardly villain. You've got to get out of here fast."

Kaya started to cry a little "Usopp…please stop. You have disappoint me. What he said about your father…Klahadore admitted that he went too far. He should never said those things. BUT I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU TELL LIES ABOUT HIM! I NEVER BELIEVED YOU WOULD SINK SO LOW! Your stories were always filled with romantic and unbelievable things…but they were so much fun…I LOVED YOU LIES! But why…why do you have to tell a lie like that? That's despicable. Usopp, how could you?"

"Kaya…I'm not trying to get anyone back it's all true. It's no lie, please believe me"

"Usopp…I don't know"

"Kaya…oh you have got to be kidding me." Usopp say the punks seems they have followed him. Kaya saw them as she closed her windows as Usopp ran for his life again. As they head to the forest. Usopp brought out his Kabuto Slingshot/Staff and fires it killing all of the punks. Usopp touch one of the punks with his foot then he stomps on their backs.

"HOW'S THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH"

**(My Immortal by Evanscence plays)**

Usopp walks the path as the sun sets. Tears flow down in his eyes as he looks at the village in the distance. He cried as he walks the lonely road. He reach a mountain to view the ocean and the land, sat behind a tree and cried. He remembered when he met Kaya when they were kids.

_Hey mister I love your lies can you tell me more_

_Sure…say what your name?_

_Kaya_

_I'm Usopp_

"Kaya"  
>Luffy saw Usopp and pat on his head as Usopp looked up. "Luffy" Usopp said as he cried on her shoulder. "I can't do anything right…I'm nothing but the biggest idiot. A stupid liar, an assclown. Any name calling that what's I am." Usopp cried on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy doesn't know what to do till she got an idea. "Usopp…don't cry…if no one won't believe you, then we protect the village and Kaya."<p>

"Really?"

"Yep, Me, Nami and Zoro will help too"

"Luffy, just you case if those pirates have treasure, it's all mine"

"Geez stop being a bitch" said Zoro as she was staring at the ocean. "Meet me at night at the beech…I got a plan" Said Usopp as he heads back to his home. Luffy, Nami and Zoro wait until nightfall. Soon night fall appears all three of them wonder what's taking him so long. Suddenly a noise accured behind them as they looked to see who it is.

"Your friend told me everything, I understand you are trying to save someone and a village, that alone isn't enough for me to join your cause…my weapons are at your disposal."

The boy stood there with his red cape on and a mask with a blue and yellow design, his long nose sticks out and three pointy things on the top and the sides.

"MY NAME IS…SOGEKING"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sogeking is Usopp's Superhero ego... yes I know it's stupid, but not really. See no one knows who he is when they see him or fight him, all he left was symbol till later in the years…he even have his own theme song. I'm not kidding…he literally does

**(One Piece OST- Sogeking theme plays)**

_Oh the wind carries my name_

_From sniper island far away_

_100 shots, 100 hits_

_Lu lu la la lu_

_Even if you're a man or a mouse, lock on_

_Even right on your heart_

_LOCK ON_

_No one knows what secrets hide behind this mask and my cane_

_Lu lu lu, lu lu la la_

_Better run and hide_

_Soge soge soge_

_Sogeking is here_

**(SONG ENDS)**

Sogeking stands there, staring at Luffy, Nami, and Zoro, while singing his own song. "Isn't that Usopp?" said Zoro who knows already. "Whoa…that is so cool" Luffy said with excitement. "Should we just humor him?" asked Nami. "No…that would be the stupidest thing ever. WE KNOW ITS YOU USOPP"

Usopp stood there with his mouth open wide in a shocked and scared face "oh man they know" Usopp said as his legs start shaking. "You can keep it on...we really like it" Luffy said cherring him up.

"Really"

Nami and Zoro: YES NOW GET DOWN HERE AND START TELLING US THE PLAN

**MEANWHILE AT THE MANSION**

"Oh Klahadore…how was your meeting" said Merry with excitement. "it was fine Merry, is Kaya sleeping?"

"Well yes, it was a really long day and she was really tired."

Kuro I mean Klahadore saw the box "Merry, what's this?"

"Oh, that's your gift from Miss Kaya. Tomorrow is the three year anniversary of you since you came to the estate."

"My god…a new pair of glasses"

"Well, your glasses are always slipping so Miss Kaya had these specially made for you."

"How sweet of her" Klahadore saw a cresset moon "Merry…can I tell you something…on a cresset moon, night like these do something to me. They bring out the beast in me." Klahadore dropped the box and step on it. Mrry was shocked as Klahadore brought out the cat claws he had in his pocket. "Forgive me Merry for accidently stepping on Kaya's gift. In a few hours…an accident will happen. OUT OF THE BAG"

"KAYA YOU MUS…" Klahadore attacked Merry leaving him to die.

**THE BLACK CAT SHIP**

Captain Django was about to tell his men something "MEN…WE SET SAIL. WE MUST NOT FAIL KURO, IF WE DO…BAD SHIT WILL HAPPEN"

The men prepare for battle as the ship sails to the island. Django knows it will succeed, but what he doesn't know…Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Sogeking(Usopp) are waiting for them.

**BACK AT THE BEACH**

"ITS PERFECT" Usopp(in sogeking outfit) saw the passage covered in oil. "Now we got phase 1 down, let's go to step 2. We attack them while they're slipping and sliding. No matter what happens, we hold this pass."

Nami: let's just make sure none of us end up slipping and sliding ourselves. It would be stupid if that happens

Usopp: Don't worry Nami, with my Kabuto Staff/Slingshot, nothing will go wrong. And now we wait till dawn which is coming up right…now.

The sun rose up, the final battle was about to begin. Can they save the village or will they fail. The next chapter, better grab popcorn, for mobile readers, go to YouTube or your music if you have the songs for the next chapter, web users put another tab and do the same thing.

The battle of Syrup Village…is now begun.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The ship lands on the beach right next to the Going Merry. Nami heard some yelling, but wonders where its coming from. "Uh oh…I forgot…there's another beach up north…that yelling…is at the beach up north." Said Sogeking (Usopp) who legs was shaking.

Luffy, Nami, and Zoro: THE MERRY IS AT THE OTHER BEACH

Luffy: we must hurry.

Usopp: if we go straight, we should be there about three minutes

"I'll be there in 20 seconds" said Luffy as she ran fast. Nami also ran but she slipped and enter the oil trap "ZORO, HELP ME" Nami called Zoro but she grabbed her shirt and pulled her down causing her to get a boost. "Sorry Zoro, but our ship is in danger."

"NAMI" Zoro yelled as Nami left. Zoro struggle to get up the hill but she keeps slipping and sliding. After a few minutes of struggling and failing every single one. Zoro used her two swords and runs up the hill and finally gets out of the oil mess. "Someday…I am going to kill that bitch"

The pirates' yelled as they head up the hill but was stopped by a herd of 1000 "Cactus stars"

"THERES SOMEONE ON TOP"  
>"WHO THE HELL IS HE"<p>

**(Enter Sandman by Metallica Plays)**

The pirates wonder as they star at this being. Django saw and looked as he notice the outfit from yesterday but wearing a mask and red cape.

**(0:39 of the song)**

The mysterious person puts his Kabuto staff/slingshot on his shoulders, and points to the sky with his left arm while looking up in the sky.

"FEAR ME PIRATES…I AM THE LEGENDARY HERO…MY NAME IS…SOGEKING." Usopp(sogeking) said as Luffy,Nami, and Zoro who put on her bandana.

"Men don't just stand there…ATTACK THEM" Django ordered them as they attack. Usopp start his Mjolnir that hit the ground so hard. Luffy then use her "GUM…GUM…GATELING GUN" that attack most of the men. "Hey Zoro…can you help me tear down the stem post?" ask Nami, trying not to get hit.

"Sure…hop on my back" Zoro said as Nami hop on her back. "Luffy I need a boost"

"OK…GUM…GUM…BAZOOKA" Luffy launch Zoro and Nami. Zoro starts spinning and hits the stem post causing it to fall and killed some of the men.

**(Song ends)**

"HEY BUTCHIE, GET OVER HERE. THE BOWS BROKEN."

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN"

Django know that voice "MEOWBAN BROTHERS. GET DOWN HERE, THERES SOMEONE THAT I WANT DEAD"

The two brothers came down. Slam is a thin person and Butchie is the fat bastard. "Slam, Butchie…those 4 teenagers are blocking our path…get rid of them."

Slam: sure thing…alright Butchie let's do this

Butchie: sure thing

Zoro: Luffy, Nami, Usopp…leave them to me. I got this

**(All Hope Is Gone by Slipknot plays)**

Slam ran to attack Zoro but Zoro grabbed him with her Sword and body slams him. Butchie runs towards Zoro, but she lift him up with her two swords, she jumps up into the air grabs him in a pile driver formation and sends him to the ground hard. Slam jumps on Zoro and hits her head with his elbows but Zoro hits his head with hers and grabs him in a Tombstone Pile driver move.

"Shit…doing wrestling moves…I like it"

Luffy: Hey Usopp…what were those moves that Zoro Did?

Usopp(Sogeking): the one she did to the fat one was a Pile Driver, to the thin one was a Tombstone Pile Driver. I am a huge fan of wrestling.

Luffy: You really have to show me that. I really want to try wrestling moves to my opponents

Slam and Butchie both ran towards Zoro and attack her but was blocked by Zoro's Swords and they did it really fast like a dbz battle. All three of them back away breathing heavy. Zoro brought her two swords but they were stolen. The two swords are in Slam's hands.

Slam: now how are you going to fight us with only one sword?

**(Song ends)**

Zoro had no idea what to do until she learned one move in her childhood and she remembers how it works. 'This might works. It will get my swords back and send both those assclowns into the air. That will lead them to this attack I always wanted to do.'

**(This Present Darkness plays)**

"ITTORYU…LION STRIKE" Zoro ran and pass them. Once she put her sword back, both Slam and Butchie flew into the air. Zoro grabbed both of her swords and now ready to do this move.

"NINE SWORD STYLE…ASURA MAN" Zoro turned into an Asura version of her. With three heads, six arms (three on each side) and nine swords she is powerful. She then starts spinning around "ROTATION" Zoro spins around as Slam and Butchie falls down, entering in a blender and murdered. Guts splattered, blood spilled everywhere. Luffy, Nami, and Usopp were grossed and disgusted. Zoro stops spinning and went back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Django was shocked and doesn't know what to do now

**(Song ends)**

**OUTSIDE OF THE MANSION**

Klahadore sits on the steps, waiting for the crew. "They're late. What could those idiots are doing? Either they are running late, dillydallying, or someone…is blocking their path. I might see what is happening, but if they need a reminder…I am going to kill them all." Klahadore walked to the area to see what is going on or who could be stopping them.

**INSIDE THE MANSION**

_Tomorrow at dawn…pirates are coming…Klahadore…is going to kill you_

Kaya woke from a nightmare…a memory of what happen yesterday. "Usopp…I do believe you…but there is no proof that he could be a pirate." Kaya opened the door and shocked to see blood splattered that led to Klahadore's room. 'Am I still dreaming…what is this' Kaya thought as she walk to the door and opens it. Shocked and scared she saw the room "MERRY" Kaya yelled as she ran towards Merry, trying to wake him up, thank god he woke up.

"Merry…who did this to you?"

"Ka…Ka…Kaladore"

Kaya was shocked when she heard that name "that means…what Usopp said…was true…oh god" Kaya cried after she remembered saying those harsh words to him. "Miss Kaya…it was a mistake, you could fix it with him. Everyone at the Estate went on a vacation since yesterday…I'll be fine."

"Merry…I'm going to find Klahadore and have a talk with him."

"Miss Kaya…be careful"

"I will"

**BACK TO THE BATTLE**

"ZORO THAT WAS AMAZING" Luffy yelled with excitement. "Luffy, don't fool around we got work to do" Said Nami as she ran twords the pirates and hit them. Django doesn't know what to do…wait…he does. He attacks Nami by throwing one of his rings and went through the top of her shoulder leaving a cut that started bleeding. "NAMI" Luffy yelled as she ran towards Nami while Usopp(sogeking) protected them.

"Nami, are you ok?"

"Luffy I'm fine…besides we have a battle to win. There is a lot of treasure at sake plus our ship." Said Nami as she continued to fight with Luffy, Usopp(Sogeking) and Zoro. But suddenly…the pirates stop and stared at the top of the hill. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp(Sogeking) looked up too.

"It's long past dawn. You in despicable fools having trouble following my plan. So tell me…WHAT IN NEPTUNE'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" that voice was none other than Klahadore aka…Captain Kuro.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Captain…these 4 kids are blocking our path" Django said, all scared and nervous. "Are you telling me these children held you up!? Well…I thought it shouldn't be a problem…but now it is. I'm in no mood to hear excuses. MEN…I'm giving you all five minutes to kill these kids and continue the plan before I kill you all"

"EVEN FIVE MINUTES YOU CAN'T BEAT US" Luffy said all mad and ready to fight. "Yea, Five minutes…can suck it." Said Usopp(Sogeking). Klahadore stared at the four teenagers "Just try it" He said as he brought out his cat claws.

**(From the Bell Tolls by Metallica plays)**

Zoro start running towards Klahadore but Klahadore dodged fast and hit her head with his feet. Nami split her staff into three and throw the middle one at Klahadore, hitting his head as she flips him over with the other two. Luffy tried to attack but the pirates were in the way, Usopp fire "Metallica Star" at the pirates as they ran towards Luffy.

Luffy: We can't beat him if the pirates are interfering…Usopp what should we do

Usopp(Sogeking): I got this…MUSKET BALL…HULK

Usopp fired a green smoke that the Hulk appears jumps into the air and of course this… "HULK…SMASH" slams the ground as the green smoke disappears, causing the pirates to not interfere. "Whoa…how did you made that" Luffy said with excitement. "I'll tell you later…right now we got to stop Klahadore."

Nami and Zoro were continued fighting Klahadore till all three of them back away. "It's useless…all four of you will never beat me." Klahadore said as they all breathe heavy till a voice accrued.

"KLAHADORE…STOP"

**(Song ends)**

Kaya was stanging on top of the hill. "KAYA" Usopp(Sogeking) said in shocked. "What a lovely surprise, Miss Kaya…what brings you here?" Said Klahadore who pushes up his glasses. "Merry told me everything."

"Merry…that goat face lived…I thought I killed him"

'No…this isn't Klahadore' Kaya thought who was shocked "Usopp…your right, I do believe you…forgive me for hose harsh words I said. Klahadore…if you want my fortune, I'll give it to you. Just take it and leave the village alone"

Klahadore laugh like an evil person "not good enough, Miss Kaya. Yes, I want your fortune, but I also want a piece of mind. I spent three years earning the trust of the villagers here, I've grown comfortable; I can even relax. Only when I have that peace of mind and your wealth, will my plan have been accomplished. Thus the pirate attack on the village and your accidental demise…are both quite essential."

Kaya put out a pistol and aims it at Klahadore "LEAVE THIS VILLAGE ALONE!"

"Hmm. You've really grown up in the last three years…and I've been your side for all the changes, haven't I? even before you lost your parents and became ill…you and I spent a lot of time together, we went sailing together, took trips into town, when you had a fever, I stayed at your bedside day and night, I suffered with you, I laughed with you. I was ever your humble servant. I humored you, Miss Kaya, in all your silly dreams. And I endured it…all for today. The day I could kill you. I, who was once Captain Kuro of the thousands plans, bowed down and scraped to a stupid little girl, and catered to her every fucking day and every fucking night. Can you fathom my humiliation?"

Kaya cried and dropped the pistol. Usopp(SOGEKING) all rage and anger "KURO" Usopp(Sogeking) Jumps into the air with a hammer that lightning hits "MJOLNIR" Usopp(Sogeking) yelled as he smashed the hammer into the ground causing the ground to create a wave. But Klahadore dodged it "Usopp that reminds me…I still owe you for hitting me. You hit me with all your might so I might do the same"

Suddenly Luffy hit him with "GUM…GUM…PISTOL" Klahadore was sent flying and hit the trees. He got up and saw Luffy retract her arm while her head is down. "So…straw hat, do have the Devil fruit powers?"

"I ate the Gum Gum fruit"

"Django…I'll kill the Gum-Gum girl while you deal with Miss Kaya. Tell me girl, do you think you can hit me?"

"If you don't like getting hit…" Luffy lifts her head revealing her Eyes are blue and a reptile style "I'LL PUNCH YOU OVER 9000…GEAR SECOND" Luffy puts her fist into the ground to do her transformation. For those that don't know, Luffy's transformation is a night elf, she has blue skin with white hair, spider web armbands on her arms, white armor a little opening between her boobs, and black belted leggings and white boots with red aura.

'Whoa' Usopp was amazed at her awakening, "What monstrosity is this?" said Klahadore.

"It's my awakening. GUM…GUM… JET PISTOL" Luffy punches Klahadore but dodges and hits the cliff which cause it to fall. "That was pathetic…Django, hurry up and get it done"

Django ran twords Kaya but was slipping in a small oil puddle planted by Usopp(Sogeking) "Kaya…you got to get back to the mansion."

"Usopp…what if..."

"Don't worry, I'll handle this guy. GO" Kaya ran into the woods as Django tried to follow her but he got hit by 101 "METALLICA STAR". "If you want me come and get me." Usopp said as he went into the woods. "Zoro, help Usopp" Luffy said as Zoro followed Usopp. Django went into the woods only to find himself with another 101 "METALLICA STARS"

"Damn it boy, stop fooling around"

"Who's fooling around…SANTORYU…TIGER HUNT" Zoro yelled as she use her attack on Django causing flew across the forest…but unfortunately landed right in front of Kaya. "I found you…now be calm and look at the rings." Django said but he got kick in the nuts by Kaya as she ran. Kaya then slowed down to catch her breath 'can't…go…any…father' Kaya thought as Django appears right in front of her. "Alright now…open your eyes"

"Never" Kaya closed her eyes. Django tried to open her eyes but then say a box that opened. Popping out was a boxing glove and aim it at Django's balls. "Why…my…balls…" Django said in a squeaky voice. "Damn…it I know your there, stop fooling around or the girl dies." Django said as a hammer hit his head and heads back to the hand of Usopp.

"ZORO, NOW" Zoro rand and cut off both hands and middle legs of Django. "Musket Ball…GROOT" Usopp(Sogeking) fired 4 tree balls in the areas that Zoro opened, causing a tree formation to form an open target.

"EAT THIS, HYPNOTIST! MUSKET BALL…PHOENIX FORCE" a large fireball in the shape of a massive phoenix aimed at Django's face and went trough it, causing a massive ring of fire in his face. Django was dead. "Usopp…that was amazing" Kaya said running up to Usopp(Sogeking) and hugging him, she then lift the mask a little bit to show his lips and kisses him. 'whoa…I finally going to get laid'

"I hope Luffy can beat Kuro" Usopp said as he and Kaya as they walk to where Zoro is(sleeping under a tree) while holding hands.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luffy use her "GUM…GUM…JET PISTOL" on Klahadore but dodged it, Luffy used her other arm to hit him…he disappeared…again. Klahadore appeared right behind her and appempt to cut her but Luffy duck and does this move "GUM…GUM…JET SPEAR" But Klahadore disappeared again and reappeared. "Before we fight seriously, I have one question…why are you, an outsider and your pirate friends sticking your neck out for this pathetic village?"

"There's someone in this village I don't want you to kill"

"How simple. Is it enough to die for?" Klahadore said as he spread his arms out.

"It's good enough for me…BUT I'M NOT GONNS GET KILLED"

**(Guts over Fear by Eminem ft. Sai plays) **

Klahadore ran towards Luffy but Luffy grabbed both of his arms and attempt to do a dropkick but Klahadore spun her causing her to fall. "GUM…GUM…JET WHIP" Klahadore jumped to dodge and dodge again from "GUM…GUM…JET PUNCH." This time he landed on her arm and ran towards Luffy and kick her sending her straight up in the air. Klahadore jumps up into the air and prepare to attack her.

"ARCHANGEL SUMMONING" the archangel**(x-men version)** appears and attacks Klahadore by an uppercut, sending him up passing the clouds into the stratosphere. Archangel pummels Klahadore by a series of blows, then he elbows Klahadore in the back, then grabs him by the legs and spins. Archangel throws his opponent back to the ground.

As Klahadore was falling, Luffy grabs him by placing her feet on the underside of Klahadore's arms, grabbing his legs and drives him into the canvas.

"KINNIKU DRIVER"

Luffy hits the ground hard on Klahadore. Luffy jumps off of him and walks like a badass. "Is that all you got" Klahadore said as he got up. His hair was messed up. 'No way' thought Luffy as she stood there all shocked. The Archangel flew down right next to Luffy.

**(Song ends)**

"Tell me…why you have hated that name…Captain Kuro"

"Three years ago…I was sick and tired of pirating, and I wanted to leave. I wanted peace and wealth. I made Django captain of the black cat pirates, find a surviving navy person to pretend he captured Kuro, and of course, use one of my men to be Kuro. My plan was working till you medaling kids showed up. Most of my pirate crew are over there watching as we fight. There is no error in my three year plan. And of course my plans never…GO OFF COURSE"

Klahadore attacks Luffy but Luffy dodge and give Klahadore a German Suplex. "Stretching isn't my only talent, I been training to become queen of the pirates. If you don't want a reputation, you shouldn't be a pirate. And if you want to compare plans, mine's much bigger."

Klahadore got up as the pirate crew cheered "SHUT YOUR GLOBS! I'll deal with you dogs later. And that goes for Django too. Don't worry, your heads about my plan…if none of you live to tell the tale, I can pin the blame on you. I never intended to let any of you leave here alive. I can't let anyone live who knows my true identity. Even three years ago when I was still captain kuro…it was all part of my plan"

"Are you stupid? What a dumb bunch of pirates."

"Dumb? Of course, pirates are wild dogs, society's castoffs. Without a leader, there're helpless their job was to shut up and follow my plan. Pirates should be faithful pawns of their captain.

They live or die by my command. They should have followed my plan no matter what sprang up to impede them. They should have died trying to fulfill my plan. THAT'S THE WAY OF THE PIRATE, VAGABOND BRATS SHOULD KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT!"

"Even if you were a captain with a hundred obedient men…you still couldn't beat Usopp/Sogeking"

"hahahaha. Me? Lost to a pretend superhero? Tell me, why would I lose to the son of a mutant?"

"Because I know his brother, he's the one who taught me my moves and my awakening. He knows and I know that you will lose to him, even if I had to do it for him when he is hurt or doing a heroic duty. You don't look like a pirate, you're just an assclown."

"Now you have insulted me…if you want to talk about real pirates, let me show you just how terrifying a real pirate can be. Allow me to show you the ferocity of a pirate who's faced a thousand deaths" Klahadore stood in a stance of an attack move the pirates are scared and begging to not kill them. But it was too late…it happened.

"OUT OF THE BAG"

Purple smoke passes Luffy and heads to the pirates **(Cold by Jorge Méndez plays as no sound effect, no voice, it's just like a silent film while the music plays) **the pirates slashed and destroyed. Klahadore was so fast no one could see him. The cliff was scratched, the ship leaves the marks, and every pirate was deceptive and died from this mess. Luffy just stood there all shocked, staring at the massacre of the death before her eyes. Luffy started to get mad and ordered the archangel to merge with her.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR CREW?!"

Luffy turn into an angel. A hement with a face reveal, metal arm covers and metal wings. Her armor is blue, pink and white. The belted black leggings have chains. Her boots are the same color as her armor. This was the form of Luffy and the Archangel.

_Some people just don't care about people…I do…I am going to send that butler to hell._

**(Dare by Stan Bush plays)**

Luffy senses Klahadores moves as he attack her but she grab him and plumels him to the ground and heads to the sky.

**(0:53 of the song)**

Luffy flew pass the clouds and heads into the moon. Once landed, Luffy use the gum gum grappling gun to hit him and flew to the sky and heads straight down to him and went through the moon causing it to be destroyed.

**(2:25 of the song)**

Luffy brings Klahadore back to earth. Once there they head to an island that got destroyed in seconds then went back to the island. Luffy grab a metal wing and slice Klahadore's hands and stick his legs to the ground and grabs him so he can't move.

"Gum…Gum…"

"My plan…"

"Jet…"

"My plan…"

"Matsu…"

"MY PLAN CAN NOT FAIL"

"HEADBUTT"

**(MUSIC STOP, EVERYTHING FREEZE)**

You know…I could continue doing this. But some idiot Sargent will censored it telling you that it is bad for little kids. Fuck that shit, I could do whatever I want. That Sargent can suck it.

**(Everything resumes and song resumes at 2:52)**

Luffy hits Klahadore's head as a million of Luffys hitting on Klahadore's head. And it keeps going and going and going till she jumps off of him and back away. Klahadore's head explodes and now dead.

**(Song fades away)**

Luffy looked around and see the pirates have disappeared including the ship…the Archangel evaporate everything. Luffy went back to normal as she stumble and fall. Nami caught her "you did good Luffy. You did well."

Nami place Luffy right next to her as Luffy slept peacefully right next to Nami.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zoro walked back to Luffy and Nami, seeing that they fought well. 'Really Nami…you stole that treasure. At least our ship is ok' thought Zoro as she slept behind the bag. Luffy woke up sleeping next to Nami who was fixing Luffy's straw hat. "Hey Luffy, what made you so mad?"

"I hate them. They're not very good. The Archangel evaporate them all so they don't exist. I know they're pirates. But the captain butler, the three year plan has failed. He will have a peace of mind…in hell. At least our ship is ok."

"The black cat pirates are over…let's relax here till Usopp gets back."

Luffy bulled down Nami's shirt a little and start sucking her nipple. Zoro who was right behind the bag… couldn't take a nap because pf Nami's moaning. "WILL YOU STOP MOANING"

"Kaya…can we keep this a secret…everything that happened here?" Usopp said as he sit while his summoning's were eating Django. "Usopp…they should know what you did."

"I know…but not me…Sogeking"

"Usopp, your superhero ego…ok. Hey Usopp…could we have a picnic at the beach tonight? Just you and me?"

"Sure. I'm going to find Luffy and the others. I'll see you tonight" Usopp puts his mask and cape back into his bag as he walks to the beach and sees Luffy, Nami, and Zoro "Thanks guys. I owe it to you. Without you…I couldn't save this village."

Zoro: what are you talking about? It was all you. You made me.

Luffy: me too

Nami: who cares about the village? We got treasure

Usopp: let's celebrate at my place.

Luffy: Hey Usopp…is there a wrestling show coming on, because I want to learn some moves

Usopp: yea…let's go

**(The Touch by Stan Bush plays)**

The Straw hats celebrate at Usopps house. Nami drinks Coco-Cola Cherry while Luffy and Usopp watch a Wrestling show. In the show it has Kinnikuman, CM Punk, John Cena, Triple h, Tiger Mask, King, Murdock, The Rock, Noob Saibot, Smoke, Sub Zero, A.J. lee, Sting, Kevin Nash and so on and so on.

Zoro was sleeping in the Guest Room. They are four rooms, three that look plain but Usopp's is decorated with comic books, posters of X men Avengers Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Wrestling and D generation X. a TV with a workstation for his Musket Balls or for other stuff he could make. "Hey Luffy…can I join your crew?"

"Sure...I was about to ask you the same thing. By the way are you going to use the Sogeking ego? I really like it."

"Of course, I'm bringing everything. The whole world will know Sogeking, the hero from Sniper Island" Usopp then start singing his own theme. Then Luffy joins the fun. "We better leave tomorrow morning after we eat. The post log will set soon."

**(Song ends)**

"Oh… I promise Kaya that I will have a picnic with her later today. I'll be back" Usopp said as heads to the beach. He sees Kaya in a sexy white bathing suit. "Kaya, I forgot my trunks, be right back."

"Usopp…don't get your trunks because…were swimming naked."

"WHAT…Kaya" Usopp was shocked and blushed a little. "Usopp…I love you…will you be the father of my kids?"

"Kaya…"

**(Love kills by Vinnie Vincent Invasion plays)**

Usopp kiss Kaya as they lay on the blanket. After a few minutes Kaya slowly took off her bathing suit while Usopp took off his clothes. After they took off their clothes, Kaya went into the water. "Kaya...wait up, I still have to take off my bandana" said Usopp as he took it off and went into the water. After 30 minutes of swimming they went back to the land and continue to kiss...naked. After 10 minutes, Kaya starts sucking on Usopp's dick.

'Oh man...it feels so good' Usopp thought as he watch Kaya continue to suck his dick for over 10 minutes. After what seems like 20 minutes, Usopp placed Kaya in a doggie style and starts thrusting her. Kaya moan as Usopp went faster and faster "Usopp...it's so good." After 10 minutes, Usopp put Kaya in the same position but lower as he went faster and faster.

For over 30 minutes, Usopp was about to reach his climax "Kaya…want me to leave it in."

"YES"

Now after 5 minutes, Usopp sends his cum deep inside Kaya. They both relax as they watch the sun rise, first time had sex and soon to be, mother and father.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luffy, Nami, and Zoro were finishing packing supplies, food, and the stuff they need for their next adventure. Kaya stop by for a visit until they departure.

Luffy: So you're pregnant

Kaya: yep and they are twins…one boy and one girl.

Nami: that's wonderful…whos the father?

Kaya: Usopp

Zoro: Speaking of which… where is Usopp?

Usopp was at his house just finished backing in a large back and just was about to leave the house. Suddenly it got stuck 'what the hell' thought Usopp as he continue to pull and pull and pull till finally it got out but start rolling down.

"Oh SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT" Usopp yelled as the huge bag continue to roll down to the beach where the Going merry is. Luffy and Zoro notice something and place their feet out to stop it and they did. But unfortunately right on Usopp's face.

"ow"

**Few Minutes Later **

Kaya: so Usopp…you're going out to sea?

Usopp: Yes Kaya…when I came back, I will tell stories to you and our children.

Usopp gave Kaya a kiss and heads to the ship.

**Few Minutes Later**

Kaya and Merry were on top of the hill, watching the ship leave in distance. "Kaya…may I tell you a story that a nice man told me. When Usopp was a little boy. He dreamed of being a hero like his father, when the nice man was in trouble, Usopp save him and his wife. But he wore a mask and a cape. He goes by the name of Sogeking. He continue to do heroic things, by day he shouts that warning. But at night he becomes…Sogeking, the king from Sniper Island."

"Merry…I'm going to become a doctor. I might be a hero...like Usopp."

"That's wonderful Miss Kaya"

**The Going Merry **

"HERE'S TO THE FOUTH CREWMATE AND THE FIRST BOY" Luffy shouted with happiness as the crew celebrated. The straw hat pirates are formed "Wait a munite...were missing something" Usopp said.

"He's right...we need a cook. We will find a cook on the way to the grand line." Luffy said as she sat on the top of Merrys Head "ALRIGHT MERRY...SET SAIL TO THE GRAND LINE"

Zoro, Nami, Usopp: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH

And so the journey to the Grand Line continues and the journey to find a cook...begins.


	13. Credits

Credits

**SECRET ENDING**

The sea restaurant was about to set sail into the ocean.

An 18 year old was standing at the side smoking.

"Someday…I'm going to find the all blue. But for now… I have a dept to make"

**(The boy stared at the ocean as the screen fades to black as along for the ride by Dream theater plays)**

AnnSophia Robb as Monkey D. Luffy

Emily Browning as Roronoa Zoro

Jennifer Laurence as Nami

Seth Strattan as Usopp/Sogeking

Presley White as Kaya

Alan Rickman as Klahadore/Captain Kuro

Christopher Walken as Django

And introducing Orlando Bloom as Sanji

This took me over 5 mounths, we hope you enjoy the show.

**Secret Ending#2**

A group of people stared at the burning base of the New Generation.

"My Revenge is coming…New generation down…Monkey D. Luffy is next"


End file.
